


the adventures of a fallen angel

by firexpunch



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, It's Yoshiko's time to shine, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Masochism, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, body piercings, god forgive me, yoshiko doesn't have that stupid bun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: After saying a spell without knowing the effects Yoshiko grows something between her legs..(On hiatus until unknown date.)





	1. how all-knowing yohane made a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets.  
> Also I didn't want to post this until somewhere in July but oh well

The moment Yoshiko said the spell, she knew this would cause problems.

She had found the spell on an almost entirely burnt page. Only the spell was readable, the consequences weren’t.

So, she casually had said the words just to test what would happen. She didn’t expect anything until a minute later she started to feel hot all over her body. It felt terrible, especially the spot between her legs.

That evening she went to bed without worrying too much. It wasn’t like her spells had worked that good in like, ever. Most of the times nothing even happened, so why would it happen now?

 

Yoshiko woke up with an unknown feeling between her legs. Or more, against her abdomen. She blinked a few times to get rid of the sleepiness in her eyes as she threw the blankets of her.

She was greeted with a rather odd sight. Coming out of her underwear, was that? Yes. Yoshiko knew then what the effects of the spell were.

With a rather scared feeling Yoshiko poked her forefinger against the stiff thing. She felt how her finger touched it and swallowed loudly.

So now she had a dick. Wasn’t that nice?

Yoshiko wasn’t sure what to do. It wasn’t like she knew this was going to happen.

But then Yoshiko decided to enjoy this as long as it would last so, she got up and sat down on her chair.

Of course the all-knowing Yohane knew of porn. So with slightly shaking hands –why were they shaking anyway?- Yoshiko pulled down her underwear and grabbed her phone.

After typing a few guesses she was satisfied and plugged her headphones in, making sure one ear was free in case someone would want to enter her room.

Yoshiko decided straight porn just wasn’t meant for her and she searched for well, lesbian porn. She didn’t know where her feel for shame went. It probably disappeared together with her vagina.

She watched engrossed. Would a position like that even feel good? She wondered. Good for the ladies in the movie or not, it was exciting to Yoshiko and soon enough precum started to leak out of the tip of her cock.

Unsure of what to do, Yoshiko started to stroke the shaft. She was surprised at how sensitive it actually was and she continued to stroke in a steady rhythm. It didn't feel that weird or amazing yet but there sure was some feeling starting to make itself known. 

So, Yoshiko tried to listen to her body and tried to pay attention to her own reactions. This was going to be interesting. 

 

One video and a few tissues later Yoshiko fell down on her bed with a satisfied sigh. So this was what guys felt? She didn’t mind having this ‘thing’ in her pants a little longer.


	2. mari ohara is a hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari finds out about Yoshiko's average secret and just wants to have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't take this chapter title to serious pls.

It turned out having a dick in your pants wasn’t that nice. When she had a vagina it hadn’t been so bad to stare at girls.

Yoshiko had known since a long time she was gay but her classmates hadn’t really figured it out so, Yoshiko enjoyed herself a lot in the all-girls school.

But now, every time she stared too much or thought about it too much, she would pop a boner. It was awful and she tried very hard to hide it.

So far, she had been successful. Hanamaru and Ruby had asked her a few times if she was ok and she managed to convince them she was.

Right now Yoshiko was in the toilets, emptying her bladder with a relieved sigh. She had gotten the hang of standing while doing her business soon enough and did it without much of a thought.

 Of course that would look weird to someone who entered the room but Yoshiko forgot all about that.

She was almost done when she heard some bangs in the stall next to her.

Yoshiko didn’t not even notice how Mari’s head peered at Yoshiko until it was too late.

“ _Oh my god_!” the blonde yelled out. With a started yelp, Yoshiko did a step back, dick still out of her pants in its full glory.

Somehow Mari managed to climb over the wall that separated them from each other. Yoshiko looked at Mari in horror as she jumped down. The poor first year forgot all about the door behind her.

Mari scooted closer to Yoshiko and crouched down. Yoshiko gulped as the third year watched her with curiosity.

“Yoshiko?” Mari then called out. “Y-yeah?” Yoshiko managed to squeeze out. Mari looked up at her. “Can I touch your dick?”

That wasn’t a question Yoshiko expected her elder to ask so, she blinked a few times before asking: “Excuse me?”

The girl looked way too intrigued. “You know, can I touch or hold, or whatever you want to think, your cock?” Mari patiently explained.

Yoshiko licked her lips. This sounded not too bad but it also sounded wrong. “R-right here in the bathroom?” she weakly brought out.

Mari already poked the tip with her finger. It started to erect quickly. “Pretty bomber head!” Mari exclaimed excitedly. Yoshiko turned red.

“I, I guess a little wouldn’t be so bad, b-but,” Mari had her hand a centimetre away, “if I say stop, you stop, okay?” The blond nodded impatiently now. “Yeah, yeah I get it.”

Yoshiko sighed as she leaned against the door of the toilet stall. She didn’t even notice the distance ringing of the bell, saying it was time for another class.

The third year didn’t notice either, all her attention was going to the stiff dick in front of her face. Her fingers graced upon it and Yoshiko bit her lip slightly.

What Mari did next, she also didn’t expect; instead of touching, she shove her mouth over the cock. Yoshiko protested by trying to pull the girl away but couldn’t fight back as Mari started to move back and forth.

“Y-you said you were going to touch i-it!” Yoshiko sputtered out as Mari grabbed Yoshiko’s hips to keep her balance. “Sjucking ish also tjouching.” Mari reasoned, trying to talk with the dick still in her mouth.

Yoshiko didn’t try to stop her after that as she craned her head back with mouth opened in awe. That felt _way_ better than expected. Without noticing it she started to move her hips.

Mari did notice it and smirked before trying to take the entire thing into her mouth at once. Yoshiko really enjoyed herself and her moaning became louder.

“Ah, Mari,” she whispered. The feeling from yesterday came back.

“Mari, I’m going to-!” Yoshiko couldn’t end her sentence as she grabbed Mari’s head and pressed it closer to her while ejaculating.

The blonde tried not to choke, which was pretty hard while getting deep-throated but managed to take it all in.

As Yoshiko was still puffing, Mari licked her lips clean. “You taste really good.” Mari stated as she got up with a smirk.

The first year looked at Mari with eyes half-closed. “I do not want to know how you know what tastes good and what doesn’t.” she muttered as she almost dropped to her knees from exhaustion.

Mari simply threw her head back as she laughed.

Yoshiko looked at the watch on her wrist and her eyes widened. “Oh fuck, I’m late.” she said panicked. But, Mari waved her hand. “Don’t worry about that sugar, I’ll just say that you were with me, sorting out some school stuff.”

The girl squinted her eyes. “Doesn’t Dia do that?” Mari shrugged. “Whatever, I’m the headmaster so they’ll have to believe me.” She then said with that evil smirk.

Yoshiko gave up. “Whatever, let’s just forget about this incident.”

Mari’s eyes beamed. “You thought this was over?” she then asked with a laugh. Yoshiko gulped again. “Y-yeah, that’s what I thought..”

Again a laugh echoed through the bathroom. “Silly girl!” Mari exclaimed. Yoshiko’s nerves came back when Mari pulled out a condom still in its case. She also didn’t want to know why Mari had one with her.

Mari put her hands against the walls as she turned around to show Yoshiko her pretty neat behind. “Do you know what to do honey?”

Yoshiko –who was rock-hard again-  nervously nodded as she tried to get the condom over her cock. After two attempts she was ready to go.

“Go ahead, I’m all yours,” Mari called out. While Yoshiko had struggled with the condom, the girl had lifted her skirt up and gotten rid of her rather sexy panties.

There she stood, Yoshiko Tsushima, fifteen years old and about to put her dick into a two year older girl. Yoshiko felt how she ascended into heaven. The gods watched her and nodded at her. This was it.

Clumsy Yoshiko held her dick in front of Mari’s entrance. After just one try it slipped in rather easily. Had the condom some liquid to make it go in more easy or was Mari just that wet?

 

“Come on princess, why don’t you do it a little harder?” Mari asked slightly annoyed as Yoshiko had been moving slowly for the past three minutes now.

Yoshiko gulped once more. “O-okay..” she muttered as she did a step back. Mari was about to complain again when Yoshiko slammed into her.

“Ah, y-yeah, that’s better,” Mari managed to say as Yoshiko continued with her new rhythm.

The girl reached out in front of her and grabbed one of Mari’s nicely shaped breasts. She grabbed the other one soon after and started to grope the older girl.

“H-hey, I didn’t say you could touch them!” Mari brought out. She felt how drool started to leak from the corner of her mouth. Yoshiko was hitting her right where she liked it.

Yoshiko felt like she was getting close again and decided she could go a little harder. So she did.

And as Mari cried out that she was cumming again, Yoshiko gritted her teeth as she closed her eyes. This felt good. She could grow addicted to this.

“M-Mari, going-!” Once more she couldn’t finish her sentence as she filled up her condom instead of Mari. It felt good enough to her.

As Yoshiko tried to catch her breath, Mari stepped away, once again smirking. “Phew, that felt pretty good. It had been a while.” she then said with a sigh. “Pretty good for your first time, I suppose.”

Yoshiko couldn’t answer the third year as her heart was still racing.

 

Mari cleaned herself up as Yoshiko did the same with an embarrassed expression still on her face.

The kiss Mari pressed against her cheek surprised her. “That was really fun,” Mari whispered as she opened the bathroom door. “let’s do it some more.”

 

And so Yoshiko’s adventures began.


	3. dirty in the student council room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia is angry when it turns out Yoshiko has skipped a lesson. As punishment, Yoshiko is forced to help Dia out with paperwork. But luckily or unluckily things end a little different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear something up; from now on I'll upload a chapter twice a week. Next chapter will be up Tuesday, after that Friday again and so on until all chapters are posted.  
> Also if some of you have ideas for other NSFW works, please send them to me at my Tumblr :), ruelf or http://ruelf.tumblr.com/ .

Of course Dia heard from Mari that Yoshiko skipped class because of her. Yoshiko wasn’t sure if Dia knew the reason why but she decided just to do what Dia wanted from her.

It turned out that the only boring thing Dia was interested in was flipping through pages and pages filled with boring stuff. Yoshiko regretted immediately her decision to be obedient.

“I hoped for something more enjoyable for punishment, this is just straight up cruel.” Yoshiko said with a pout as she scanned the content from another paper.

Dia grunted with annoyance. “You did this to yourself you know, don’t get angry with me.”  
Yoshiko now grunted as well. “Oh believe me, Mari was the one who started this.”

As Dia shrugged she handed Yoshiko another bundle of paper. “Now you can see what needs to be done. There’s a lot of work, even though this school is pretty small.”

Yoshiko gave up her pouting. “Yeah, no kidding. I didn’t expect so much paper,” she then said as she looked over to Dia, who was almost buried in the paper. “It’s almost insane.”

The student council president nodded satisfied. “I’m glad you’re seeing and understanding that, a lot of students don’t think about it.” Yoshiko’s eyebrows went up. “Why do I get the feeling you are talking about Chika?”

Dia coughed violently. “T-that’s not true!” she stuttered. “A-anyway, let’s continue our work, shall we?” she then asked while trying to hide her face behind a paper.

It was strange, Yoshiko had never really noticed that Dia could actually act cute and embarrassed, although she was the more outgoing type if you got to know her. It surprised Yoshiko and more, it turned her on.

Before Yoshiko could do anything about it she felt how she got hard. It had been two days since she had sex with Mari and a day since she masturbated. She would really, really, enjoy having Dia to herself right now. That was something Yoshiko was surprised about discovering. Before she hadn’t thought about it that often. Maybe that was just some side effect of having the spell and the dick.

“Yoshiko, come on, if we hurry up now we can make it in time for the evening run.” Dia said, disrupting Yoshiko’s thoughts.  
The girl’s head snapped up. “A-ah, yeah.”

Dia narrowed her eyes. As you could hear the students talking outside and in the hallways, getting ready to go to their clubs or homes, Dia got up.

Yoshiko knew she was going to get caught. Dia walked to Yoshiko’s side of the table, where Yoshiko tried to hide her boner with a paper.  
Dia wasn’t that stupid. “I knew something was up,” Yoshiko almost snorted because of the unnoticed pun, “when Mari told me I would have some fun.”

Yoshiko licked her lips. She had no idea how this could turn out. Either Dia would freak out, get angry or do something Yoshiko wouldn’t mind too much.

When Dia pulled Yoshiko’s chair back, Yoshiko accidently let go of the paper, even though Dia already knew what was going on. “I, I can explain!” Yoshiko exclaimed with a red face.

Dia looked like she was enjoying Yoshiko’s embarrassment.  
“Strip,” Dia then simply commanded.

Yoshiko stared at her, jaw slightly dropped. “What?” she then brought out.

All of the sudden Dia was way closer. Too close almost. “I think I was pretty clear, don’t you think so yourself?” Her voice was low, it sounded dominant. It turned Yoshiko on more. “Yes ma’am.”

With shaking hands – Yoshiko seemed to have shaking hands a lot these past days- the blue-haired started to strip off her skirt.  
She looked a little lost when she still had her underwear on.

A smile had made its way onto Dia’s face. Did she just lick her lips? Yoshiko didn’t know what to do anymore. Her hands just hung loosely to next to her thigs.

“So you got a boner, Yoshiko,” Dia started, still talking in that freaking tone, “must be pretty embarrassing for you, am I right?” Even if Yoshiko wanted to give a rude answer, she couldn’t. “Yeah,” she could only bring out.

Dia smiled. “I have to admit, I am charmed that you got all turned on because of me,” she walked a circle around Yoshiko. “but now you are in trouble because of this.” Yoshiko gulped. “I’m sorry,”

“Oh no, there is no need to be sorry, Yoshiko.” Dia said in a more kind tone. “Like I said,” her finger ran across Yoshiko’s back, “I am charmed.”

It was silent in the student council room for a few seconds. You couldn’t hear the voices of the other students any longer, it truly felt like they were alone.

“You helped me out, so I suppose I could help you in return,” Dia then said, breaking the awkward silence. Yoshiko’s eyes shot towards the older girl. “Help me?” she echoed. Dia nodded with a smile still plastered onto her face. “Just think of it as a thanks.”

 

Yoshiko’s lower back was up against the table they had been working at moments earlier. Dia’s fingers felt surprisingly warm. It was just light stroking but enough to get Yoshiko hard entirely.

“Look how hard you are already,” Dia teased. “do you like this?” Once more, Yoshiko couldn’t lie to Dia when she was like this. “Yeah,” she said breathless, “I love it.”

Dia flashed a cute smile at her. “I’m glad to hear that.” Slowly the stroking turned into more serious touching and Yoshiko felt how her knees were getting weak already. Right when she felt she was going to cum, Dia stopped.

Yoshiko couldn’t help but whine disappointed. “Shh, don’t cry sweetie, I’ll make you feel good again soon.” Dia sussed Yoshiko as she pressed a kiss on Yoshiko’s jaw. Shivers ran down Yoshiko’s spine. “Okay.” Her throat felt thick.

Dia slowly –but also managed to do it sexily- pushed Yoshiko down in the chair she had been sitting in before. Yoshiko looked up at Dia with dropped jaw. Dia started to pull on her own ribbon with a laugh lingering around her mouth.

The thing Yoshiko didn’t expect was how Dia used her – now pulled loose- ribbon to pull Yoshiko’s arms behind her before tying her hands up.  
“W-what?” Yoshiko weakly brought out. Dia licked her lips, smirk still on her face. “Your punishment is still going, remember? It isn’t over until you leave this room.” Dia whispered in Yoshiko’s ear. More shivers ran down Yoshiko’s body.

Now Dia decided it was time for herself to get rid of some more clothing and she unbuttoned her blouse. She revealed a dark green bra which did her eyes some praising. Around her neck was a necklace with a tiny Diamond, decorating the tiny space between her two collarbones.

“Fuck,” Yoshiko could only whisper breathlessly.

Next up was Dia’s skirt, which she stepped out of slowly while keeping eye contact with Yoshiko, smirk never fading. Dia made her way towards Yoshiko and took place in her lap, facing to Yoshiko. The later had to crane her head slightly to keep looking at Dia. Yoshiko felt how her heart was racing.  
“You’re not getting inside me just yet,” Dia whispered. Then, “let me enjoy myself a little first.”

Of course Yoshiko couldn’t say no to that face. She only nodded. Somehow Dia managed to grind up against Yoshiko’s cock. The soft moans she would sometimes make made Yoshiko feel like she was flying high. Dia’s eyes were half-closed, her eye lashes seemed so long like this, Yoshiko noticed.

Even though Dia had said this would be for her to enjoy, Yoshiko was surely enjoying it as well. It felt good. It had felt different with Mari. Maybe because that had been her first time? Yoshiko didn’t know.

Then, Dia stopped her grinding. She did a step back and stripped down her underwear. Yoshiko closed her eyes in an attempt to stop her heart from going a thousand miles an hour.  
When she opened them again Dia was standing in front of her with a condom. Yoshiko couldn’t help but notice the case looked a lot like the condom Mari had given her yesterday.

This time Yoshiko wouldn’t have to struggle with it herself. Again, Dia kept eye contact the entire time. “Now then,” Dia said as she placed herself just above the tip of Yoshiko’s cock. “let’s get to the fun.”

And while Dia bit her lip as she slowly slipped down Yoshiko’s shaft, she still let out a low moan.“God that feels a little different from what I’m used to,” followed by, “ah fuck, it does feel good.”

Dia started to move her hips as she lifted herself up and down on Yoshiko’s cock. She started to pick a pace and threw her arms around Yoshiko’s neck.  
Somehow Yoshiko managed to move up her hips as well, slightly throwing Dia up. It seemed like Dia enjoyed it,because her breathing had become louder and hit against Yoshiko’s neck.

Yoshiko wished she could throw Dia onto the table in front of her. No, she was going to do it. The ribbon felt kinda loose, with a few pulls and picking with her fingers she was free.

She caught Dia by surprise when she lifted her up. God, Yoshiko thought Dia would be lighter than this but the table was in sight soon enough.

The table was a perfect height for Yoshiko and she pushed Dia against it. Dia’s back was pressed against the top of the table while her legs were awkwardly bungling of the edge. Yoshiko didn’t care and continued to move her hips back and forth, going in and out of Dia’s sweet spot. It felt awesome.

“Ah,” Dia hissed as she dragged down her nails over Yoshiko’s back, which was luckily protected by a thin layer of clothing. “Ah, I’m going to cum,” Dia huffed.

A few seconds later Yoshiko could feel how the walls tightened around her. Yoshiko wasn’t sure why she herself didn’t cum yet but decided to go a little longer. Dia’s eyes widened as Yoshiko slightly changed their position. Yoshiko was slamming against that one spot. “H-hey if you keep going like that-!”  
Dia could scream higher than you’d think.

It didn’t take much longer, Yoshiko felt how she was getting closer to her peak. A filthy idea she licked made its way through her head. She pulled out and got rid of the condom.

And as Dia was trying to catch her breath, Yoshiko finished herself off, ejaculating all over Dia’s stomach and a few spots on the table. Dia made an angry face but then sighed. “I know someone with a habit like that..” she muttered.

Then, she noticed the spots on the table, now also covered by Yoshiko’s semen. Her face turned furious now.

“Not my goddamn papers!”


	4. the slippery wet ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan takes out Yoshiko for a dive but dives with her towards something very different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is that 0.001% better than touching Kanan's abs? Having Kanan's dick up your ass.

“Are you ready for your first dive, Yoshiko?” Kanan asked as she checked their equipment one more time. Yoshiko shivered. “Is grass green?” she reacted. Kanan giggled. “It’ll be fine Yoshiko, I’m experienced so just trust me.” Yoshiko rolled her eyes as she put on her swimming glasses.

The sun was shining bright and the water looked clear, Kanan promised Yoshiko it would be perfect for diving and for Yoshiko, a first time. The girl had no other choice than to trust the blue-haired. She was scared, of course. But people always said Kanan was the most trust-worthy out of the nine so she decided to trust that saying now.

Kanan made her do a few tests to know for sure her equipment was good to go. Yoshiko could not help but notice how good Kanan looked in her swimming suit, it pointed out all her nice curves. She swallowed.

“Alright, I think we should be good,” Kanan all of the sudden said, right before Yoshiko could continue to lower her stare. “let’s go!”

 

Yoshiko was terrified. It was much darker than she expected and something slippery touched her foot. Kanan had said she just needed to follow her but Yoshiko was already lost in a wood of seaweed.

She didn’t want to return to heaven yet. Sure, she had cleared some life goals but she didn’t want to die here. But at the same time, this cruel grave seemed to be pretty nice, over there were some fish and in front of her was a huge reef with coral.

But it seemed the gods nodded at her once more when Kanan appeared in front of her, coming from somewhere above her. She wanted to laugh, which wasn’t a smart thing to do, because she got a gulp of water in her mouth.

Kanan quickly started pulling her up but not too fast, they were still underwater and breaking through the surface to fast wouldn’t be a smart thing to do. So instead they slowly started to swim up, Kanan not taking her eyes of Yoshiko. It was almost like Kanan was a mother, afraid to lose her child again.  
Yoshiko almost started to laugh again but remembered what had happened the last time.

When they finally reached the surface, they swam towards the boat they had been on earlier. Kanan helped Yoshiko enter the boat. She herself was fine, she had done it countless times before.

“Well that sure didn’t turn out the way I had hoped it would,” Kanan said with a sigh as she placed their air tanks in a corner of the cabin the boat had. “didn’t expect you to get lost that fast.” Yoshiko was still shivering and had a blanket wrapped around her. “I d-didn’t expect that e-either.” she said with teeth clashing against each other.

Kanan sat down next to her and rubbed her back in an attempt to warm her up. “It’s okay, the first time I went diving with Mari; afterwards she swore up and down she had seen some dolphins but she did almost drown.” Kanan then told with a smile.

Yoshiko felt a pang of guilt go through her. Everyone in the school knew that Kanan loved Mari. And she had sex with Mari. But it also wasn’t a secret Mari liked a lot of people.

“You look pretty when you’re thinking, you know?” Kanan suddenly noticed. Yoshiko looked up with surprise on her face. “N-no, I didn’t know that.” she could only say. Kanan chuckled as she stroke a strand of wet hair behind her ear. “Sometimes you remind me of Dia with your innocent acting,” Kanan commented. Yoshiko bit her lip as she looked away.

If Kanan only knew what- “but then I remember that Dia can be one nasty woman in some rooms and places.”

Oh. Ohh. Well that was very, very interesting. “What do you mean with that?” Yoshiko asked. Kanan looked like she was caught off guard. “A-ah, y’know, s-she can be very strict in the student council room.” she stuttered.

“Yeah, I know that.” It had slipped from Yoshiko’s tongue before she even thought about it. Eyebrows raised. “Oh really?” Kanan asked a little too interested.

“I-I mean, she’s really serious about her paperwork.”

That wasn’t a lie. Dia had been ready to chop of Yoshiko’s dick when she saw how Yoshiko had dirtied them. Kanan frowned. “And there I was thinking you did my girlfriend.”

Yoshiko fell how the water moved beneath her. She wouldn’t mind drowning right now. “Oh” was the only goddamn sound she could manage to make.

“But,” Kanan continued, “It’s not like I mind very much.” Was she saved? Wasn’t Kanan to slaughter Yoshiko?

“I mean, I’m also dating Mari. Like, we are in one relationship but we just have a lot of love to share with the world you know? And it isn’t like we really love the people we sleep with, we just like to show they make us feel special.” Kanan explained with a smile. 

When Kanan smiled she had a cute dimple. Yoshiko cleared her throat. “If that’s the case, I’ve had sex with Mari and Dia.” Kanan choked on the gulp of water she had in her mouth. After coughing and calming down, she petted Yoshiko’s shoulder with those serious eyes. “Mate, nice.”

It slightly surprised Yoshiko but hey, she wasn’t dead so that was cool. “So, you aren’t mad?”

The blue-haired shook her head. “Not really, I’m guessing Mari and Dia were the ones who made the first move, so I think it’s alright.” she then said while reaching out to her water bottle again.

Yoshiko watched her as she gulped down her drink. A drop of water missed its goal and ran down Kanan’s chin and neck, to her breast and disappeared there. Of course Kanan had zipped open her swimsuit, she always did. How hadn’t Yoshiko noticed?

“Let me guess, Mari showed you her ass and Dia tried to tie you up?” Kanan then asked as she grinned. Yoshiko’s face flushed a bright red. “M-maybe.” she weakly replied.

Kanan just grinned as she got up and walked over to the sink and opened a cupboard above it. Yoshiko watched her with curiosity. Kanan apparently found what she was looking for because she was back soon. “Here, you’ll probably need this.” Kanan explained. Yoshiko blinked a few times before staring at the small box that was just given her.

“You gave me condoms?” The third year sat down and nodded. “Yeah, I think they’re your size.”

Yoshiko’s head snapped up. “What do you mean with ‘size’?” she carefully asked as she shove an inch away from Kanan. The girl looked like she had just been asked if water was wet. “Uhm, yeah? I mean, you gotta use protection fella.”

The first year bit her lip in frustration. “Did Mari tell you about my,” she made some vague hand gestures, “problem?” Yoshiko asked. Kanan’s answer was a simple nod.

Alright, Yoshiko almost drowned today and now Mari, Dia and Kanan know she has a dick. How wonderful. Who was next to discover it?

“Did you like it?” Kanan then all of the sudden asked. Yoshiko wets her lips with her tongue. “I guess, Mari is more the type to lazily watch while she’s getting pumped but Dia is more the dominant type.” Yoshiko then confessed.

Kanan nodded satisfied. “Yes, exactly. Mari can be such a pain!” Then, Kanan blushed slightly. “I have to admit, I like it when Dia’s on top.”

How did the conversation go to this, Yoshiko wondered. “Alright, I do not want to know that.” she said with a sigh. Kanan gulped. “Ah, right.”

But Kanan did spark Yoshiko’s interest so she decided they could talk about this, as sisters. “So, you decided to buy me a pack of condoms, because I like, fucked your girlfriends?” Yoshiko carefully asked.

The blue-haired cocked her head in sign of thinking. “No, actually, I just had them laying around.”

That wasn’t an answer Yoshiko expected. “What?” she asked as she blinked confused like she had done when she saw the condoms.

Not really answering her question, Kanan started to strip of her still wet swimsuit. Holy muscles were revealed. But Kanan wasn’t done with torturing Yoshiko, next up were her swim pants. Yoshiko had to watch as Kanan pulled them off without a sign of embarrassment.

“Okay so you have a dick as well, cool.” Yoshiko said with a neutral expression. She didn’t even understand it all anymore.

Kanan didn’t even bother to put her clothing back on, instead wrapped her lower body in a towel. “Yeah, don’t really know how I got it to be honest, I was just born like this.” she then said with a nod, smile not going away.

All of the sudden the air felt tense. Fifty metres away was the beach, filled with people on this hot day. If you squinted enough, you could see them sitting on the boat, from the beach and the other way around.

“So, what now?” Yoshiko asked. To be honest, Kanan was hot. She didn’t mind one bit if things would go a little different from expected.

Kanan showed her white and perfect teeth as she smiled. “How about we have some fun together, as sisters?” Yoshiko didn’t need to answer that.

It was weird, honestly. Yoshiko hadn’t really kissed anyone but yet there she was, tongue in Kanan’s mouth. Somehow Kanan ended laying half on top of her, dick already poking against her abdomen. Yoshiko had gotten hard ages ago but was still covered by her swimsuit. Kanan seemed to get irritated by the swimsuit, because she started to play with the zipper until it zipped down.

All of the sudden Yoshiko felt nervous again, who was going to be the one to top? “Uhm, Kanan?” Yoshiko brought out as Kanan was busy with kissing her collarbone. “Hmm?” Kanan only replied. “Who is going to like, stick their dick in someone or are we not doing that?”

The blue-haired stopped her kisses for a moment, then flashed another smile. “I’m going to take your anal virginity honey!”

Oh god. Yoshiko was so not ready to die. “A-a-nal?” she whimpered as Kanan pulled the swimsuit of her legs.  
“Oh don’t worry, I’ll use lube and fix you up nice before I put it inside you.” Kanan said with a sigh. And like it was her way of showing, Kanan’s fingers slipped into her swimwear.

Kanan was bothered by the fabric so just pulled it away. It was weird how good it could feel, having fingers in your ass.

“H-hey, Kanan isn’t this going a bit differently?” Yoshiko mumbled as Kanan added another finger before using some spit. “Differently? Nah, trust me I know what I’m doing.” The third year now had three fingers inside of the first year.

Yoshiko gave up and tried to enjoy it, which wasn’t hard to do. “Well then," Kanan said as she got off the couch for a second. She grabbed the box she had given Yoshiko and ripped it open. She got out a condom and slid it over her shaft with ease. Yoshiko felt almost jealous how flawless it all seemed to go. “I think we’re good to go!”

Like before, Yoshiko was so not ready. But Kanan was already slipping her cock between her butt cheeks with a concentrated expression. Then, slowly she started to put it inside. It hurt.

God it hurt so much even though Kanan had prepared Yoshiko. Yoshiko almost immediately teared up. “By Lucifer, that hurts like hell,” she huffed as Kanan slid further inside of her. “by the anti-Christ, is this hell?” Kanan seemed to ignore Yoshiko’s cries for mercy as she slowly started to move around.

Soon enough the third year was panting loudly. “Ah geez, you really feel as good as I imagined.” she stated before moaning out loud.

“Y-you imagined?” Yoshiko exclaimed. Kanan looked up. “Uh, yeah. Just sharing the love and stuff.” She then said with an awkward chuckle.

They no longer really talked after that. Both of their breathing was hard and loud. Kanan closed her eyes as she moved back and forth inside of Yoshiko. The pain was still there but not as bad as before. Yoshiko felt how her legs were in an awkward position, they almost were hooked over Kanan’s shoulders. It wasn’t really uncomfortable, just.. weird.

“H-hey Kanan, could you maybe change the position? This is kinda embarrassing, you know?” she begged as Kanan seemed to slam into her harder with the second. The girl slowed down for a moment. “Yeah sure I guess.”

Before Yoshiko could move herself, Kanan literally grabbed her and threw her on her stomach. It surprised Yoshiko but she didn’t have the time to cry about it, Kanan was back inside her.

It can be quite embarrassing, hearing how someone is inside of you. The cabin was filled with slippery sounds and heavy breathing. Sometimes they would let out a groan or loud moan, talking was over for real now.

Yoshiko almost let out a yelp when Kanan’s hand slipped over her stomach, towards her pulsing cock. But it felt really, really good when Kanan started to stroke and rub it while still slamming into her from behind.

“Ah, Kanan, if you keep doing that,” Yoshiko huffed as drool dripped down onto the couch from the corner of her mouth, “I’ll go crazy, I’ll lose my mind!”

Once again, Kanan seemed to ignore her cries. Instead, the girl rubbed harder and fucked harder. Yoshiko was not only losing her mind but also the feeling in her ass. But it wasn’t bad, no god, it felt so fucking good.

Kanan’s groans reached a higher level, Yoshiko was sure they could be heard on the beach. But Kanan seemed to keep going so Yoshiko thought she didn’t orgasm yet. But she herself sure did. Kanan showed no mercy when she had ejaculated, she kept going like a war tank.

“O-oi Kanan, give me a break!” Yoshiko cried out. Finally Kanan seemed to stop. The girl pulled out. “What is it?” she asked, irritation sounding in her tone.

“I came like two times in a row, but you just keep going, it feels like my ass will collapse you know?” Yoshiko whined with a hurt expression. Kanan sighed. “Right, forgot you weren’t really used to being the one receiving it..”

The third year took the condom off, showing a very covered dick. Semen dripped out of the condom. Yoshiko’s eyes narrowed. “Wait, so you did cum, why didn’t you tell?” Kanan shrugged. “I dunno, just didn’t feel like stopping yet, your cries were really, really cute.” Yoshiko rubbed her sore back. “Whatever, can I just shower or something?” she requested. Kanan pointed towards a tiny douche cabin.

“Hey,” Kanan’s voice suddenly appeared at the cabin. Yoshiko peeked past the curtain that was keeping Kanan away from her. “we should do a jerk off marathon together sometimes. The loser gets it up the ass.”

It seemed Yoshiko’s adventures were far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friday is Ruby's time :)))))))


	5. innocent child turns out to be monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has figured out Yoshiko had some fun with the third years and wants to join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal fave.  
> Also, if I ever pierce my nips I am going to die.

The small hands that were suddenly placed on Yoshiko’s shoulders surely scared the girl. It scared her so bad, she let out a small squeal.

She quickly turned around. It was Ruby. Yoshiko let out a shaky breath. “Geez Ruby, you scared me!”

Ruby didn’t really say anything, she just looked nervous, like always. Although, she was fidgeting a little more than usual.

Yoshiko tried to smile as bright as she could. “I-is something the matter, Ruby?” she then asked in a kind but forced tone. Ruby looked up, cheeks red. “R-Ruby just wanted to ask you a favour..”

A favour couldn’t be that bad, could it? “Alright, what is it?” Yoshiko curiously asked.

The red-haired nervously licked her lips. “It’s j-just that Ruby wants you to play with Ruby too,” Ruby whispered, almost not audible. “like you played with Sis, Kanan and Mari..”

Yoshiko stared at her. Was this really happening? “P-play, l-like with-“ She was cut off by Ruby who threw herself onto her. Yoshiko stared up at Ruby with dropped jaw. Ruby looked frustrated, pouting a little. Adorable.

“I, I guess a little bit of playing wouldn’t be wrong.” Yoshiko said with a sigh. Dia was going to kill her if she found out.

* * *

Before Yoshiko could do anything, Ruby pulled on her sleeve. Yoshiko raised her brows in question. “C-could Ruby ask for another favour?” Yoshiko just nodded. “Even though this will be Ruby’s first time, don’t be gentle.”

Alright. So Dia was more of a sadist and Ruby was more of a masochist? Interesting.

“A-are you sure you want to do this with me?” Yoshiko stammered. Ruby nodded furiously. “Do it to me, hurry up!”

So hurry up Yoshiko did.

As soon as Ruby pouted again, Yoshiko stripped of her skirt. Ruby looked at the hard bulge in her underwear with hunger. “Wanna suck on it?” Yoshiko offered, leaving her shame behind.  
Ruby didn’t even answer her, she walked over – still on her knees, it looked weird- to Yoshiko and knelt down a little more while Yoshiko was still towering over her.

She didn’t take of Yoshiko’s panties right away. Instead, she licked the fabric. Yoshiko did feel it and gasped out loud, this was something new. And exciting.

But it seemed like Ruby got bored with it, she pulled Yoshiko’s underwear down.

The small girl teased the tip with her forefinger, giggling when it twitched a little. “So cute!” the girl exclaimed. “J-just suck on it already.” Yoshiko muttered, feeling embarrassed.

Ruby did as she was ordered and licked the tip while stroking the shaft with her right hand. She used her left hand to hold onto Yoshiko’s thigh, so she didn’t fall over.

“Y-you’re doing pretty well, even though your mouth is so small,” Yoshiko brought out as Ruby bobbed her mouth over the tip. “really, really well.” Yoshiko hissed.

She stopped Ruby when she felt she was getting close. Ruby whined. “Don’t wanna waste it all now, do we?” Yoshiko asked. Ruby shook her head. “Good girl,” Yoshiko complimented. It looked like it made Ruby happy.

“Now then, let’s get to the real fun.” The dark-haired said with a grin. Ruby nodded eagerly, laying on her back and spreading her legs. It looked really sexy, almost too sexy for such a small and innocent girl.

Yoshiko crawled over to Ruby. “How about you show me your cute, little chest?” Yoshiko then asked in an almost commanding tone. Ruby looked like she was thinking about it before nodding. So, Yoshiko unbuttoned Ruby’s blouse and was greeted by a little bra. “What a cute bra,” Yoshiko noted with a smirk. “this colour suits you.” Ruby blushed.

When Yoshiko undid Ruby’s bra she got a little surprise. “You have your nipples pierced.” she deadpanned. Ruby hid her face behind her hands. “D-don’t tell Dia!”

Of course she wasn’t going to tell Dia. “How the fuck did you even get them pierced, don’t you need to be an adult for that, or at least have an adult with you?” Yoshiko asked, eyes wide.

Ruby dodged Yoshiko’s stare. “Mari went with Ruby..” Mari. Of course. How did Yoshiko forget about Mari? “Whatever, I’ll just ignore that fact.” Yoshiko sighed as she pulled down Ruby’s underwear.

“D-don’t forget, Ruby wants you to do it roughly!” Ruby piped up as Yoshiko put a condom over her cock. “Yeah, yeah, don’t worry, I’ll do you really rough.” Yoshiko answered as she completed her task.

Yoshiko rubbed the tip of the cock against Ruby’s clit and lips for a moment, to give her a little preparing for what was about to happen. Then, without warning she started pushing her way into Ruby’s little place.

The red-haired cried out. Yoshiko pinched a nipple. “No, don’t do that. I’ll do it even harder if you make too much noise!” Yoshiko warned strictly.

She was already enjoying herself. Ruby closed her eyes. “O-okay, do it rough..” Yoshiko slammed into Ruby again, both parties moaning loudly, Ruby slightly softer than Yoshiko.

The later decided to switch things up. “Turn around, on your stomach.” she growled. Ruby did as she was told quickly, sticking her ass up for Yoshiko. The girl brought her face closer to Ruby’s ass and brought her lips to Ruby’s lower, wet lips.

Yoshiko flicked her tongue against Ruby’s clit from time to time and sucked on the girls entrance, drinking the girl’s sweet liquid. Ruby had the side of her head pressed against the pillow and let out a long whine. Yoshiko didn’t stop but did slap her hand against the girl’s left butt cheek, hard. “I said, don’t be too loud!”

Ruby tried to hide her moans by placing her hand over her mouth. Yoshiko did enjoy teasing Ruby like this a lot. But her cock was twitching, craving for some attention too.

So Yoshiko stopped her licking and teasing and slapped Ruby’s ass again. The girl let out a yelp, mixed with a moan.

Forcefully, Yoshiko re-entered Ruby, not taking time for the girl to get used to her again. She moved in and out quickly, making sure to slap Ruby’s ass from time to time. “You like this, don’t you?” Yoshiko asked, her hot breath hitting against Ruby’s ear as she leant down over Ruby’s back to reach her ear.

Her right hand stroked the girl's right nipple, teasing the piercing from time to time while her left hand’s middle and fore finger were placed inside the girl's mouth.

“Y-yesh, Rjuby liksjes thjis a lhot,” Ruby said, the fingers making it hard for her to speak. “Rjuby ish gojing tjo cumh asgaijn.”

Yoshiko smirked as her right hand started to slide down the girl’s stomach, then up again.

Yoshiko was enjoying this. In fact, she felt like she was going to fill up the condom soon. She tried to slam into Ruby harder, which seemed like she was doing alright, the girl was still crying out from time to time, only to be rewarded by Yoshiko with another spanking.

But she didn’t want it to end like this. So she pulled out, ignoring the cries from the red-haired. Yoshiko ripped off the condom and made Ruby turn around. The girl didn’t have any time to react when Yoshiko forced her cock inside the girl’s mouth.

She started to deep-throat Ruby as soon as she felt the girl's tongue. Yoshiko licked her lips as she looked down on Ruby for a second. Why did the girl have to look so goddamn happy while sucking on a dick?

Yoshiko bit her lip as she ejaculated into Ruby’s mouth.

The girl looked troubled, trying to swallow the sticky fluid all at once. It didn’t work out perfectly, some of the stuff slowly dripped down her chin.

As Yoshiko was still huffing the girl reached out to her cock, that just went soft. “Hey, you can’t just touch that.” she snapped at the small girl.

Ruby did the pout thing again. “B-but, Ruby hadn’t had enough yet!”

Oh god. Just that comment was enough to get Yoshiko hard again. “Very well then, get into the same position as before, with your nice ass up.” she said with a sigh.

When had she become so soft to Ruby?

Ruby had gotten into the position she was ordered to and glanced at Yoshiko. The later now scooted closer and brought her hand up to Ruby’s ass. “I’ll do something with you Kanan taught me about, it will feel really good, I promise.”

The girl let out a small, surprised whimper when Yoshiko’s forefinger played with her asshole.

Soon, Yoshiko’s finger made its way inside and another one followed quickly. Ruby moaned into the cushion her head was on. “Ruby t-thinks she re-really likes it in her a-ass..”

Yoshiko smirked. “I got a nice surprise then for you!” she said as she spew spit on Ruby’s ass, rubbing it out after. “My dick will be inside your ass soon.” Yoshiko added as she got onto her knees, dick supported by her hand.

The red-haired looked happy with that surprise and shifted her ass a little more up.

“It’ll hurt, I know that. But after a while it will feel really good.” Yoshiko promised as she brought the tip of her cock to Ruby’s twitching asshole. Using a condom was forgotten.

Ruby clawed her hands into the cushion and blankets as Yoshiko made her way inside her. “Ah, t-that’s tighter than I expected,” Yoshiko sighed as she closed her eyes, pressing herself further into Ruby’s little cunt.

“H-harder, Yoshiko, Ruby wants you to do it harder!” Ruby whined out.

But Yoshiko slapped her butt cheek again, making the girl shiver. “You are not ordering me around.” Yoshiko said but she did start to move around a little faster.

Soon enough Yoshiko was moving inside Ruby fast and it felt good. She felt every little movement Ruby’s ass made because of the pleasure. Yoshiko loved every time Ruby cried out “Ruby’s coming again!” It was no surprise she filled Ruby’s ass up soon.

That reminded her of the forgotten pack of condoms that laid on the ground. But she ignored it as she slowly pulled out, semen sticking to her hot tip. Ruby rolled onto her back, cum leaking out of her twitching asshole. The girl looked star struck. Yoshiko smirked.

This was nice. She liked this. She wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Ruby dear god


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yoshiko has dinner at You's place, she gets a very, very nice dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You-chan can sit on my face tbh. I'd even be happy if she slammed a fist into my face, I'd thank her.

Yoshiko didn’t know what to expect when You had invited her over for dinner. It sure wasn’t this.

“Yoshiko-chan, would you like another serving?” You’s mother kindly asked as she pointed at the rice with curry.

But Yoshiko was not paying any attention, as You’s hand was trailing up and down on top of her thigh. She was already hard and sweating like crazy.

“Yoshiko-chan?” the woman repeated. Yoshiko’s head snapped up, a sweat drop hitting her lap. “Ah, just a little bit please.” she squeezed out as she tried to swipe You’s hand of her. You’s hand didn’t disappear.

Instead, it went up even higher, resting right next to her stiff place. And as Yoshiko handed her plate to You’s mother, she felt how the older woman’s eye trailed over her.

“You-chan and you sure are close, aren’t you?” You’s mother asked with a forced smile. You grinned. “Yoshiko and I are very good friends!” she then exclaimed. Yoshiko would really enjoy the girl shutting up.

The woman just got up as she shook her head to start washing the dishes. “I’ll do the dishes tonight, why don’t you and Yoshiko-chan watch some TV? I thought I heard Chika about some ‘Muse’ special earlier this evening.” she then proposed.

You nodded in agreement and pulled Yoshiko up with a smirk still plastered onto her face. Thank god for Yoshiko that You’s mother had turned around at that moment. Otherwise the poor woman would’ve been greeted with something she probably didn’t want to see.

When had Yoshiko’s life become like this, she wondered. Just weeks ago she had been a fairly normal girl, set aside her occult stuff. But now, god she had almost done her entire circle of friends. You was probably the next on her list, as it seemed right now.

“Can you please stop trying to grab my dick?” Yoshiko hissed as a song blasted through the living room. You grinned. “I don’t know what you are talking about?”

Lies. Fucking lies. She was rubbing her hard bulge right now as she lied without any hesitation.

“If your mom finds out about this, we’re both dead.” Yoshiko said with a groan. You shrugged. “She won’t find out. The wall between the kitchen is pretty sound-proof you know?”

Yoshiko wanted You to stop but also not. “Like I care if the wall is sound-proof or not, it takes a few steps and she will see us!”

You rolled her eyes as she went on with rubbing in circles, not pressing too hard nor too soft. “Right now I don’t care if my mom sees us or not, I just want you.”

That sounded surprisingly sexy and cute at the same time. Yoshiko gulped.

As Snow Halation was blasting through the room, Yoshiko was ready to bring out another type of snow.

You had went from sliding her hand up and down Yoshiko’s cock to licking it, still sliding up and down, keeping eye-contact.

Yoshiko still had her clothing on. Although, her pants were slid down enough for her dick to come out of it. You slurped way too loud for Yoshiko to feel comfortable but then again, she hadn’t been comfortable from the start.

It was still exciting.

“Hey, Yoshiko,” You started as she got up. “do you have any condoms with you right now?”

In fact, she had. “Yeah.” She truthfully answered.

You flashed a grin, showing white teeth. “Great!”

 

With a condom over her rock-hard cock, Yoshiko watched how You slipped her underwear away from beneath her skirt. She fumbled it up and put it inside her pocket.

Yoshiko was ready for the girl to sit down on her but You stopped her. “I haven’t had any fun, have I?” she asked. Yoshiko let out a small whine. She wasn’t used to acting like this.

“Feel,” You commanded as she brought Yoshiko’s hand up to her hot crotch. “I’m already craving for you. But I also want some attention.”

It was like Yoshiko understood as she started to slip her forefinger between You’s lower lip, rubbing her clit from time to time. They could hear You’s mother sing a song over Moment Ring.

“You, this is wrong.” Yoshiko huffed as You finally started to sit down on her cock. “It isn’t, just enjoy.” You whispered as she closed her eyes.

Yoshiko noticed how You bit her lip. “Is this your first time?” The question had left her mouth before she noticed. A while ago she had been a virgin. Then she wasn’t anymore and had taken innocent Ruby’s – who actually wasn’t innocent-  first time.

You stopped her movements and looked Yoshiko in the eyes. “It is. But don’t worry about it. Chika is never going to take it anyway.”

With that, all was spoken and You sat down entirely.

 

Yoshiko forgot to worry about You’s mother as You herself was now making the cutest noises as she sat up and down. “You say that you’re dick is average sized, well for me it’s big you know?” she muttered before moaning again.

“I guess so?” Yoshiko brought out as she craned her head back.

Commercials were on and Yoshiko somehow heard footsteps getting closer. She pinched You, who thank god, got the hint and stopped ridding her dick.

You had just turned around to act like they were watching the boring commercials when You’s mother entered the living room.

Yoshiko’s head rested on You’s shoulder and she acted innocent as she looked up.

“I just wanted to ask if you girls would enjoy some ice later?” the woman hesitantly asked as she sniffed the air.

“Yes please mom!” You said. “What about you, Yoshiko?” Yoshiko quickly nodded.

“You two sure are close.” The woman repeated the same statement as before with the same forced laugh.

 

As soon as You’s mother left the living room, You got up until her entrance was slightly hovering above Yoshiko’s shaft, before slamming down.

She repeated this movement a few more times until she clenched her eyes shut. Yoshiko could feel You’s walls tighten around her a few times.

She could tell that You was tired after she came. But she hadn’t reached her peak yet and wasn’t just stopping now.

“Hey, You, I didn’t cum yet, you can’t just slack off now!” Yoshiko said in a strict tone. “But I’m tired!” You exclaimed as she rested her head against Yoshiko’s shoulder.

“I don’t care about that,” Yoshiko said as she lifted You up, placing her on the couch. “get ready for some more!”

She didn’t give You time to react and started to slam into the girl, this time from the front. It was definitely nice, having a girl on your lap and riding your dick but Yoshiko liked to take the lead.

Yoshiko watched how You came over and over again. She knew she herself could ejaculate any moment but she held it back, watching You like this was just too nice.

When she saw that You was really at her limit, she let herself go and groaned as she came undone.

 

Yoshiko had just gotten back from the toilet to clean up the evidence of the sin that had just been committed when You’s mother entered the living room once more.

The woman sniffed the air again. “It smells kinda weird in here, did you guys do something?” They both innocently shook their head but grinned at each other when the woman placed the ice down on the table, showing them her back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my lord I am so tired right now


	7. the white flower that screamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko forgets that Yoshiko would come over. Yoshiko sees the girl caught in something very different from songwriting. Things go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, my arm has been acting up a lot lately :/ So this chapter is not that long, damn it. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

Yoshiko wouldn’t have guessed her life would look like this half a year ago. But now it was like this and she didn’t really mind at all.

She also wouldn’t have guessed that she was listening to Riko with her ear against the door.

The girl had invited her over to work on some music days ago but had apparently forgotten about it. Because right now, Yoshiko could just peek through a crack in the door and see the girl on her bed, lower body naked.

It wasn’t something Yoshiko would’ve expected from Riko. She seemed like the pure type, like a Lily. It was why Yoshiko enjoyed calling Riko by that nickname.

But all innocence had disappeared, just like it had with Ruby.

Riko’s hand was placed between her thighs, fingers disappearing in her entrance. Yoshiko could tell that Riko was wet from the ease her fingers slipped in and out of her.

The faint sounds of moaning had gotten Yoshiko excited. Her hand had slowly crept down to beneath her skirt. She had slipped her underwear a bit lower to get her cock out, pre-cum already leaking from its tip.  
She watched almost hypnotized but got startled when Riko got off the bed. Was she going to get caught?

No. Riko walked over to a dresser a few steps away from her bed and opened a drawer. Yoshiko got surprised once more when the girl pulled out a dildo.  
First Lily was masturbating and now she seemed to have a dildo? Yoshiko enjoyed this other side of her.

Now Riko was back on her bed, preparing herself for the toy to enter her. And when it did, she craned her back as she let out another string of noises.

Yoshiko had been watching the girl so intensely she hadn’t even realised she had started to lean against the door. It was a heavy door but she was heavier. With a bang, Yoshiko fell onto the ground, midway into Riko’s room.

The girl had stopped her movements and looked like a rabbit that had just met its hunter. The best part was when the dildo slipped out of her and fell on the ground next to her.

When Riko did move, it was an accusing finger.

“What are you doing here?”

Yoshiko scrambled a bit back. “N-nothing much, you invited me over a few days ago, remember?” she then stuttered. The poor girl had forgotten all about her dick that was still in its full glory, sticking out from beneath her skirt.

Strangely Riko didn’t scream when she saw it. She just stared and glared at Yoshiko.

Then, Riko spoke up. “So Mari was right when she told me you’ve grown a dick.” Fucking Mari Ohara again. “And you were jacking off as you saw me masturbate? I must say that I’m surprised you had the guts to do that.”

Yoshiko licked her lips nervously. “So what are you going to do now? Chop off my dick?”

Riko snorted as she got up from her bed, lower body still naked. She walked until she reached Yoshiko and knelt down, shutting the door while doing so. Her lips were close to Yoshiko’s cock, breath already hitting its tip.

Somehow Yoshiko was still surprised when Riko bobbed her mouth up and down over her shaft.

“E-eh? L-Lily?” she stuttered as Riko went on with her actions. The girl was surprisingly good with her mouth. Yoshiko had indeed been jacking off before and felt herself getting closer with the second.

And the moment she ejaculated into Riko’s mouth, the girl’s mood changed.

She shot back to her bad and pointed at Yoshiko again. “Filth, we can’t! We’re both girls after all!”

Yoshiko frowned. Riko had all of the sudden a second personality? Whatever, she decided. She was going to get some more.

She got up and slowly went up to the bed, sliding of skirt and underwear while she climbed upon it. “Come on, Lily. Don’t talk like that, it’s completely normal, you know?”

It looked like Riko was considering it. So Yoshiko decided to go a little further. “Look how wet you already are, you can’t leave yourself like this, can you?” she said as she pointed at the girl’s slick lower lips. Riko dodged Yoshiko intense gaze. “But that’s dirty!” she then mumbled.

Yoshiko groaned. First acting like this had been cute but now it was turning her off. “It isn’t. I’ll teach you that it isn’t dirty, okay?” A short nod was all Yoshiko needed to pull out a condom and slide it over her shaft. She was getting better at putting it on, or so she thought herself.

Some sort of calm washed over her as she looked down at Riko. The girl looked slightly nervous but didn’t complain. Yoshiko bit her lip to stop a groan as she slowly pushed herself inside Riko. The girl had been wet so it was no real problem.

She felt slightly sad that she didn’t get to take her sweet Lily’s virginity, it looked like a toy had been the lucky one. “Doesn’t it feel good, Lily?” Yoshiko asked as she started to move back and forth.

Riko opened her eyes, mouth a bit opened. “Yeah, it feels good.”

A chuckle followed by a moan made its way out of Yoshiko. Riko dragged her nails over Yoshiko’s neck as she groaned out loud.  
“It feels amazing even though we’re girls and it’s my first time like this!” she whined.

The blue-haired could feel her eye twitch. “Can you stop making comments like that?” she begged as she slowed down her movements.

It looked like Riko wanted to listen but instead said, “Nope, I like seeing you reacting like you do.”

Yoshiko rolled her eyes but now continued to thrust in and out of Riko. The fact that Riko had been pleasuring herself before made it possible to slip in and out with ease. Beneath her huffed Riko.

The girl looked nice like this, Yoshiko thought. The red-haired had closed her eyes and sighed and moaned from time to time.

“You’re pretty good,” Riko mumbled with eyes still closed. Yoshiko chuckled. “I would like to say that I know what I do yes.” She then answered, continuing to thrust in and out of Riko.

They went on in silence. Or as silent as they could be. Then, Yoshiko made Riko turn around. The red-haired took a fistful of the blanket. “Are you going to do me from behind?” she asked.

The answer was obvious, of course.

Without answering with words, Yoshiko answered with her body. She bit down on Riko’s shoulder and licked the fresh marks after sucking on the skin.

“Now I marked you Lily, isn’t that nice?” Yoshiko asked as she kept going.

Riko groaned into the pillow she was biting on to silence her grunts and moans. Yoshiko chuckled. “I bet Chika has never seen this side of you before, has she?” she then teased as her hands reached out to fondle Riko’s breasts.

The girl stopped her groaning. “Do not mention that name while you’re fucking me.”

“Alright, alright.” Yoshiko answered with a sigh. Honestly, Lily could be quite boring.

As Riko came once more, Yoshiko let herself go with a loud grunt. Yoshiko pulled out of Riko and rolled onto her back. She released some air, making her hair flutter around.

“Told you it would feel nice, didn’t I?” Riko rolled her eyes. “You were so awesome, the super-duper best.” Yoshiko nudged Riko. “Not so sarcastic!”

And although they were making jokes, neither of them really laughed.


End file.
